Inner Chains of Love
by prince-heero
Summary: The inners fal and die for love. Complete. Look for beginnings of love. Tie in story between Inner Chains of Love and Chains of love.
1. Mina's letter

Inner Circles of Love  
  
By: prince_heero  
  
  
  
Mina's Letter  
  
To whom it may concern, When are you coming back? You left to fight the nasty Queen Beryl. Will you die in battle? Do you still love me? Any way, yesterday Serena fell into the Sea of Serenity! Get it? Serena, Serenity. Anyway what do you get when you cross a princess with her mother Serenity? Give up? Princess Serenity. I have to go. Mom's yelling at me to get back to my schoolwork. Sincerely, Princess Mina  
  
  
  
Lady Love, You ask so many questions for one so young. No I will not die in battle. Is it all right if I share some of the jokes with the rest of the camp? It will be hilarious! I have never told a joke in my life! I have been upgraded to commander of the camp. The question is not do I love you, it is, and do you love me? We have not met or faced any of the Negaverse troops yet. I shall write more when I have more time and privacy. Love forever  
  
Love, I do miss you. Do you have any news of the others health. Any knowledge of Queen Beryl's forces yet? Will you come back soon? Please? Lady Love  
  
Lady Love, I have news on all of our friends. They are all in good health. Frightened about any on coming attacks from beryl but fine. Do you miss me as much as you claim? Don't get any ideas that I am not faithful to you but I just need to know. Those that have claimed to love me have broken my heart. In the end though they did not. Forever Love  
  
Love, I am worried. Princess Serenity is acting weird. What should I do? I need help. I can't cheer her up myself! What do you suggest I do? Am I stupid for asking all these annoying questions? Am I truly a dumb blond? Lady Love  
  
Lady Love, You are not stupid nor are you a dumb blond. You may be blond but definitely not a dumb one. Use some of your jokes and ask her what is wrong. You know I love you right? That I'll never forget you? Do me a small favor stay where you are and try to find me. Beryl's forces have appeared and I must go defend the galaxy. My last letter and I'm sorry it brings so much disturbing news though. Goodbye lady love. Love Mina couldn't take it. If her love died she would die right along with him.  
  
Right now the commander's army was fighting for their lives. 'This is insane I shouldn't be losing' The commander flew to the ground after an unexpected blast from behind hit him. When he opened his eyes he realized that he was no longer on the ground. His army watched in horror as their commander was lifted in the air right in front of them. Then they heard the voice that they knew would haunt their dreams forever. " Welcome to the Negaverse! Commander Wufei Chang of Venus." When Mina heard the new of Wufei being turned evil she ran to her room and committed suicide. 


	2. Rei's Letter

Rei's Letters By: prince_heero  
  
  
  
To whom it may concern, My visions are becoming more and more vivid. Your death is a high possibility now. You must come home to me. Now! I know you just rolled your eyes at me. Rei  
  
  
  
Rei, You know that I can not come back home yet. You know that I love you! Any news on the test that you took? Look I've been upgraded to the commander of this camp and you I can not just up and leave the men that are here. I'll see you when I get back. Love  
  
  
  
Love, No! You must come home. Don't tell me that you can't come home when I know that you can to. Commander my but. No matter what rank you are you have to come back to me immediately! Don't you fool around either? Rei  
  
  
  
Rei, Please don't be mad. I love you. The test is in isn't it? You won't tell me the results though will you? If you're mad then tell me why. I don't understand why you would want me to come home when I know that my troop will be able to annihilate Beryl. You act like it is a bad thing to be out fighting instead of being at home with you. Love you forever. Love  
  
  
  
Love, I know and I am. Don't know what to do though. I don't know how to be a good mom though. I was never taught and I'm to young. Please come home I need you. Please tell me what to do. Rei  
  
  
  
Rei, Be patient and don't be upset. That isn't very healthy for the baby. I hope that you know that. Thank you for telling me though. Now you get some rest and let me do the worrying. Okay? Love  
  
  
  
Love, If I do that then the world would be destroyed! Sides who knows what will happen if you start using your brain. Rei Love never got to reply though. The camp was attacked and Love was turned evil on the spot. That night when the news was announced, the Martian people were so enraged that they started to blame Princess Rei for his death. Love was in actuality, Milliardo Peacecraft and a very prominent figure. Rei and Milliardo's child was never born. 


	3. Lita's letter

Lita's Letters By: prince_heero  
  
  
  
To whom it may concern, Guess what. First this is being written on a horse. Second I am pregnant! Lita  
  
  
  
Lita, That is great news. Love That is how that letter turned out for they were both captured and Lita was killed. Her lover was never identified.  
  
************************************************************************ An: Sorry for that being so short. I'm not feeling very well and need to go lie down. The chapters will get longer I promise. 


	4. Amy's Letter

Amy's Letter  
  
By: prince heero  
  
To whom it may concern, I'm writing this out of pure love for you. I've missed you so much. I really need to see you again. Do you think that you could arrange something so we can see each other again? I'm dying without you. Please hurry. Princess Amy  
  
  
  
Princess Amy, Do not worry I'm already setting something up for us. I've been upgraded to commander though, that's good news right? I'll meet you in the park where we met in two weeks all right. Be waiting for me. Commander  
  
Commander, I can't wait. You're going to be a daddy! You're going to be a daddy! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Princess Amy  
  
  
  
Amy, Real funny. I'm worried though. Something's not right. I'm not sure what it is though. Look out for Serena. Can you do that for me? Amy I really love you. Commander  
  
  
  
Commander, I know what you mean. Mina, Rei, and Lita are all dead. I don't want to die. I'm next I know it. Please calm me down. Please. Amy  
  
  
  
Amy, It's all right. I feel the pressure to. I know that all the inner princesses are dead. I'm also aware that their lovers have died as well. So inside I have sent something of great importance. With a real important question attached. Will you marry me? Commander  
  
  
  
Commander, Of course I will. You thought that I wouldn't please be safe for me. I love you as much as you love me. But be warned I may not be a good wife. Amy  
  
  
  
That night they both snuck out and met in the garden. " Love? Are you here?" " Goodbye Princess Amy. You shall now die." " Please don't do this Quatre. Please don't do this." Quatre ignoring her pleas slayed her and her unborn child. 


End file.
